Friend or Foe
by Princ3ss0fQu33nS
Summary: Tim/Jay. Follows after Entry #75. Jay ponders over about the tape Tim hidden from him. Tim tries to contact Jay.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marblehornets. Belongs to the creators who are Joseph, Tim, and Troy.

**Author's Note: **This will be in Jay's POV from now. I will have to wait for Entry #76 to continue, but how awesome was Entry #75?! I loved it. Next chapter will be in Tim's POV.

* * *

I ran away from Alex's house. When I knew I was yards from it, it was safe to walk back to the apartment where Tim and I stayed. He will probably think I am there; that would be most likely because I don't have anywhere else to live.

I stopped by at a gas station to get a bottle of water then continued to go there on foot. Tim's car is still at Alex's, but he's trying to follow me, find out where I am. That bastard.

This just goes to show I can't trust anyone anymore.

He said it would be worse for us if I know what's on the tape, but so what? Our lives are fucked up already! How can a tape of the past make it worse? He watched that tape behind my back, I think. Probably when I was passed out when The Operator got me.

I need to get all of my stuff out and not let Tim know where I'm going. I know I need to go to a hotel to think.

Hours later, I finally arrived at the apartment and grab all of my stuff to pack it. I didn't even took a break because I'm afraid Tim will be here at any moment. I get inside my car and drove away. Not knowing where I'm going exactly, but I know Tim wouldn't know where I am.

I felt like I drove for a long time and it's sunset. But I'm at my hotel already. I only stopped to get gas and go to the bathroom gas station. On the way to the hotel, Tim tried to call me and give me texts. I ignored them. He's the last person I want to speak to right now.

I thought we were in this together. Working as a team, but apparently, we're not. I've been through worse. I can handle another tape.

This hotel I'm at has wifi so I can put what happened onto Youtube so others can get updated. I wait for it to finish downloading which sometimes take an hour or so. I eat snacks as I wait which is my dinner.

After uploading the video, I wonder what's on that tape. Something that Tim doesn't want me to see. Why?

But then...

He took me to Alex's to find something even though he already had it. Why did he want me there again? Did he want to get me killed? Is he working with someone? I don't think he would be working with Alex. He hates him just as much as I do.

I don't know...

I watch the video I uploaded. Watching it puts me at unease because I don't know why the door could be open. Even if it was just a little bit. We had no idea it got open. Who could come in? How did the person know we're here and why follow us? I know I left my flashlight there. Damn. Static was at the end. I don't know why. That usually happens when The Operator is there. I don't think I noticed anything, but I was too angry at that moment.

The folded photo of Amy Tim found is what I still have inside my pocket. I grabbed it out to look at the back of it again. I see the address and the words, "I HAVE HIM" written in a black sharpie.

I'm confused about the "HIM" part. He could be Alex or someone else. Can't be Hoody. I don't know if Hoody's boy or a girl. Totheark is out too because it's just a strange for strangers making videos about what's happening. I haven't heard anything from that channel, anyway.

"HIM" could be referring to Alex. Makes sense. Tim and I have been searching for him for months.

Looks like I have to do this on my own.

Tim is probably checking the MarbleHornets channel and will see I've updated and will go to that address. I don't care.

But maybe I should wait and see what's on that tape first...

My phone rings and I pull it out seeing it's Tim calling me again for the hundredth time. I let it ring. Tim left a message.

"It's me. Again. I'm sorry I kept the tape away from you, Jay. I had to. I know you left. I don't know where you are. Please, talk to me so we can work this out. If you want to talk, just wait for me and do not do anything else. You know you'll need me. Don't do anything stupid. Call back."

I sighed.

This message is different than the others. The last ones were mostly him begging me to call him back.

The bad thing is I know he's right. I do need him. I can't do this on my own. I remember when I was on my own and I kind of knew what I was doing.

I have no choice, but to call him.

However, I will watch the tape first.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about this long waiting. I figured Entry #76 would be about the tape. I'm waiting for Entry #77 to see if they'll do anything. That's why it's taking forever to update this.

I'm guessing we'll see a new entry in another month like always.

Sigh...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took forever. I changed some stuff around. I predicted Entry 78 would happen like that. But not as a full entry. I thought we would see it on totheark. And I thought we were going to be with Tim. Anyway, I was happy that I predicted something and it did turn out right. I need to see what happens to 79 now to continue any further. Enjoy reading and please review!

* * *

The tape I saw was getting uploaded onto Youtube. Probably take two hours.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. What just happened.

Jessica is dead.

The hopeful thought is she might not be. I don't know what The Operator does to his unfortunate victims. Other than make them totally forgetful.

Tim had lied. He knew. He was a part of it. Somehow, he knocked her out and took her to the woods with Hoody. Yes, that's the childish name I thought of for that person. I don't know what they planned to do. Probably to kill her. It would be pointless now to ask him what he did because he wouldn't remember. Or maybe he does and will lie that he can't. I don't know what to think of him anymore.

I thought I can trust him...

Then again, I thought I can trust Alex. We see he's already too far gone and unable to help him.

Tim could have shown the tape to me at any time. Maybe at the time wherever he found it, I wouldn't have felt like he betrayed me. We could have worked it out, but now, it's too late.

What other stuff has he been hiding from me behind my back? Apparently, we aren't working as a team like I thought.

It seems that Tim has given up on calling and texting because he hasn't in a few hours. I log into Twitter to update my followers because I'm sure they want to know my reaction to the tape.

Around noon, I was eating lunch; got a cheap sub from the gas station. I searched the location on the back of Amy's photo on my iPhone. In the midst of my Google search, Tim was calling me.

Hesitantly, I pressed the green button to answer. I'm not too thrilled to talk to him, but what choice do I have? I guess I don't hate him that much like I thought since I want to hear his voice.

"Hello?" Tim asked.

"Hey," I respond sounding dull. "Where are you?"

"My place, but listen-"

"No. I'll come over."

"Jay!" He yelled my name as soon as I hung up.

Twice he called me again, but eventually gave up when I never answered. I need to hear him out, but what if something goes wrong? Like he was aware he did it and would try to get away? I know I have a pocket knife in my jeans pocket; I always do, just in case. Found some zip ties in some drawers. I know, using them is stupid, but it's all I have. I'll fight Tim if I have to if he doesn't want to talk.

With my charged phone and camera, I take them with me to my car before locking my place up. I drove over to Alex's.

When I first got there with Tim, I parked where he did which was down from the house. I put the ties in my pocket and got out to get my camera in the backseat. Turning it on, I closed the doors and locked my car. I put my car keys in my pocket and slowly approached Alex's house just in case anyone else was there and if it was Tim. It was no one except his car.

I walked over to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, he didn't answer as I knocked louder again. What could he be doing?

"Who's there?" It was Tim.

"It's me. C'mon, open up."

The only sounds I heard was him unlocking the door. He never opened the door for me, thought. Odd, but maybe he went into hiding.

"It's open."

I opened it, but there was no Tim. I take out the pocket knife and held it in my hand waiting whenever Tim wpild decide to pop up. As I kept walking, I don't know where he could be hiding; it's too quiet.

"Tim, where are you? I just want to talk."

Once I stepped foot inside the living room, Tim suddenly appeared to grab me by the collar.

"A knife, really? What else do you have?" I tried to push him off, but he quickly reached into my pocket and pulled something out. He let me go and I have my eyes on the knife. Thinking maybe I should threaten him now. He expected this would happen. He was prepared. What else does he know? "Zip ties? What were you going to do? Sit down," I ignored him. "Sit. Down."

Trying to be quick and fast as I can, my hand reached out to grab the knife, but Tim blocked me and we started tackling each other. My camera flew out of my hands when I was on the floor. I fought against him, but he is too strong for me. But, I managed to kick him in the face when he attempted to the my legs.

Suddenly, my face was on the ground and I am beyond angry. He obviously didn't trust me either anymore. He tied my hands behind my back and grabbed the camera. I sit myself up against the wall, glaring at him.

"Take your hands off my camera." I demanded.

"What were you going to do to me?" I knew he would ignore me. "With a knife? Kill me? I know you're upset with me, Jay, but I never knew you would have gone this far."

"I wasn't going to kill you," I defended which is the truth. "I really did want to talk, but I don't know what will happen when I would get here."

"You must have had a guess," His hands gestured to the knife and zip ties. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have bothered to get these."

"Why did you hide the tape from me?"

"Uh, did you seen it? Obviously, I couldn't because I knew you would get crazy like this-"

"Don't call me crazy!"

"And everything will be ruined. The chances to find Alex would be over. There was a reason why I didn't want you to see it, Jay."

I got annoyed with him saying that. "_I know_. You don't remember anything else you did on that tape, do you?"

"Of course not. I never will."

What if he's just making more lies? "I don't believe you."

"Well, you're going to have to. I don't know what else I can say to you, Jay. I know I'm not a liar. You have to believe me." The last part sound like he was almost pleading. I wish I can. Believe him. Believe someone again. Believing means you trust someone. I don't think I can go that far with him.

However, I'll make him happy to say "Fine" even though I was being stubborn.

I still think about Jessica. I know how the both of us were under the attack of The Operator, but we survived. Maybe Tim knows what could happen to Jessica. Maybe he saw her sometime ago.

"Do you know where Jessica is?"

"How am I suppose to know? You saw the tape. I just left. Don't remember anything. Shecprobably died by now."

A shiver ran through down my spine at that thought. How can he say that so carelessly?

"It wouldn't be my fault."

He rolled his eyes. "Right. Because it wasn't you with the camera shoving it at her face and telling her where to go."

I feel offended. "You're blaming this on me...?"

"She would have been fine if you left her out of...this. Even if she were alive, it's better to just stay away from her. Don't put her in any more danger than she already is."

I ignored him. Too blinded by anger that he's basically accusing me for this mess. "None of this is my fault. I just want to help-"

"Me too. Now I will by going to that address. I'm not taking you with me."

Tim turned around to leave. To actually leave me behind! That bastard!

"Tim, give me my camera..."

"No." I hear him say.

"Tim, I need it!" I hear the door opening. "GIVE IT TO ME! TIM!" Then it closes. I let out a frustrated scream.

Knowing it is useless and actually pathetic, I try to squirm out of these ties as if I can be freed. I can't. I just lie motionless on the floor.

I let Tim get away.

But no...

He wanted to get away. From me.

He was the liar that was written on the wall of the hospital. But I can't let him go. We need each other. I need him with me. Especially right now that he's gone. An apology won't probably do, but I can start somewhere. I can't help what I see. Or what The Operator makes me see. I just...see him. Everywhere. It's sometimes better to face that fear with Tim because he can help me since he's been through it.

I wish he is still here so I wouldn't have to The Operator.

Night falls and Tim hasn't arrived. Makes me worried and panic that he is dead. The Operator killed him or Alex somehow found him. I have to stop thinking that. I know Tim is dead. I don't know for sure, but it's the only encouragement I can depend on.

Then morning comes and Tim didn't show yet. I sighed wanting to get out of here and be with him. No matter what he thinks, he needs me.

Surprisingly, the door opens and my heart soared for a but thinking it could be Tim.

"Hello?" I ask.

No one answered, but I hear the person's footsteps. Now fear spreads through me. It could be totheark, Hoody...or even Alex. But Alex would have said something to me by now, wouldn't he?

Then I see the person. It was Hoody. My eyes widened in horror and I backed further away from him or her against the wall. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

He walks away then I hear Hoody searching in drawers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I demanded, even to my own ears I sound stronger.

Hoody came around to me...with a knife. I'm going to get stabbed. Get killed. Now I wish for Tim to return. For his protection. I'm going to die here.

"No. No!" I cried out begging as he or she comes forward to me. "No, please don't!"

Instead of killing me, Hoody kneeled down to use the knife to cut the ties where my hands were. I only stared at him or her in amazement. Thinking Hoody belonged to The Operator or Alex's side. This act clearly shows Hoody is not. Hoody is with me.

He throws the knife in front of me. Silently expecting me to continue and do something else about it. "Uh...thanks." I say warily.

Hoody made a single nod then left. Wordlessly. Quickly, I cut the other the wanting to follow him or her.

"Wait!" I grabbed the camera Hoody had left on the floor and ran to the door. He or she wasn't there. Must have ran pretty fast.

I know I can't catch up to Hoody. But I know what I can do. I need to find Tim. Then Alex. I need to stop this forever.

This is my last chance.


End file.
